5ds Parents Chapter one
by yuseialexfamily101
Summary: Megan just found her best friend dead in the bathtub but with baby crying on her chest, turns out aya and crow had been keeping it a sercet till that night and megan is now completely pissed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Aya you alright in there?" Megan pounded the door of her roommates/Best friend on the bathroom door. Yet Aya hadn't given a reply back, and Megan been at it for half an hour. Megan tried to jiggle the door, but Aya had locked it from the inside.

"Aya come on let me in!" Megan yelled jiggling the door more, till she was fed up and went into her room bringing a bobby pin to jack the lock.

When she finely brook the lock she busted into the room only to see her in the tub with a new born baby crying on her chest Aya barely lifeless.

"OH MY GOD, MARTHA!" Megan yelled as she just stared at the body of Aya looking at her, Martha heard Megan scream and ran into the bathroom to see the scene unfold.

"Oh my" Martha walked over to Aya, and instructed Megan to get Doctor.

Martha bent down picking up a clean towel to clean the baby who was screaming on Aya bare chest. Megan just stood there not moving and doing what Martha had instructed her do. "Megan I need you to go now!" making Megan snap back into reality. Megan nodded booking to the Doctor's room scaring him half to death, he barely caught a word of Megan freaking out voice, and Made to the bathroom where Aya was pronoced dead by the time he reach the restroom.

The child was a little boy, who looked just like Crow; Megan was horrified to learn Crow and Aya would even go that far, Aya was only 14, while Crow was 16. Megan convinced Martha to let her take care of the child since Martha was too busy watching after all the other kids in the Orphanage. Megan had name the little boy Ayama, the name Aya wanted to name her first son.

"Megan?"

Megan looked up to see Crow standing up at the door before her, but she did not look his way. She wouldn't even answer him.

"Megan please I'm sorry but Aya wanted this" he started explaining.

"That gave you no right to allow it Crow, she was too young to have a baby, now she dead!" Megan scowled at him.

"Megan please I'm sorry I tried to tell her no but she insisted and I couldn't stop her or my self please can I see my child?" Crow walked to Megan's and well now just Megan's room.

"It's a boy and his name is Ayama, now I want you go Crow and if I ever see your face around this child's face, I will make sure your Ass is in the facility got it" Megan scowled looking at her ex friend staring at her in disbelief, he looked at he infant in her arm's then to Megan who had tears pouring down her face. He just back away leaving the room and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Crow and Ayama

Three years pasted and the whole dark signers had been defeated. Megan had long moved out of Martha's place after getting a job working as a daycare worker, she now lives in an apartment close to a clock store. One day as Megan was getting ready for work, Ayama slipped away into the streets, being a three year old he didn't know the danger he was in. Crow happened to be coming back from work, when he noticed the little toddler in a crowd of people yet, he looked like he didn't belong to anyone, and Crow pulled over his Duel runner over and pick up the kid who was crying now.

"Hey Buddy what you doing out all alone?" Crow asked as the baby stopped crying looking at him with his big blue eyes.

'he has the same eyes as Aya did' Crow thought as he brought the kid over to his runner, holding the kid with one hand and driving back to place where he Jack and Yusei lived.

When Crow got back Yusei looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Hey crow you a little late than you usually were" Yusei said as Crow got off his duel Runner.

"Sorry Yusei I was coming back when I saw this Toddler running around alone" Crow said, bringing out little Ayama.

"He was running around all alone, where his parents?" Yusei walked over looking at the three year old that crow held.

"Don't know the people around him didn't seem to take interested in him" Crow explained as Ayama started to get fussy missing Megan.

Megan had just finished fixing her hair was about to take Ayama, so they could both go over to the Daycare when she noticed he wasn't waiting by her like he would.

"Ayama come out sweetie it's time to go" Megan yelled.

Megan looked all over the Apartment, but no sign of Ayama. Megan began to worry about him he would never go anywhere he wasn't supposing too. She looked towards the door too see it was wide open and her fears were confirmed. Ayama must have unlocked the door and went outside.

"AYAMA!" Megan yelled running out the door, slamming it behind her.

Megan ran around the street looking for the little three year old child, but he was nowhere in sight, she decided to see if any of her neighbor's had seen him and taken him in to keep him safe. Megan asked her next door neighbor but none of them have seen him, she thanked him and ran to the Clock store. When the door rung she was greeted by Zora.

"Hello Megan what bring you here?" Zora asked.

"Zora have you seen Ayama my baby he's gone missing I can't find him and I'm so worried" Megan asked close to tears for her dear baby.

"No I haven't Dear let's go ask my attendants if they hadn't I'll have looking for him" Zora said.

Since Megan and Ayama have moved in, and Martha told Zora about Megan she been protective of the young mother, Zora and Megan walked across the street, towards the apartment Zora had owned. They walked to the garage where most likely Zora's attendants were working at least that's what Zora had told Megan. Megan looked around the play and was quite impressed.

"I hope you boys aren't busy because I have a task for you all" Zora said with a demanding voice.

"Uh Zora we kind of have our hands full" Yusei said standing up holding little Ayama in his arm's.

"Ayama!" Megan yelled running down the ramp towards the baby who was now reaching for her.

"OH my baby you're okay, I was so worried about don't ever scare mommy again" Megan hugged Ayama after taking him from Yusei and Ayama who was giggling, saying Mama over again.

"Megan?" Yusei asked now looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yusei is that you?" Megan asked looking at him with a shocked look.

Zora smiled looking at the two and decided it be better if she were to leave. Megan looked at Yusei and could feel tear's brim the corners of her eyes.

"Yusei I can't believe it's you, I thought I wasn't going to see you again" Megan Set Ayama on the ground and whipped her eyes.

Yusei Brought Megan into his arm's he couldn't believe she was here the whole time. He wanted to come see her at Martha's but he been busy with Grand Prix, but he was so glad she was here in his arms. Crow came from the Kitchen holding some baby food in his hands when he saw Yusei holding some girl in his arms. Yusei let Megan going and moved some hair from her face. Megan smiled then remembered Ayama.

"Thanks for finding Ayama Yusei I thought I lost him" Megan smiled as she picked Ayama from the floor as he rubbed his eyes.

"Megan I didn't find Ayama C…." yet he was interrupted by Crow.

"Ayama?" Megan looked up and saw Crow, and glared at him.

"Again thank you now we must be going" with that Megan took Ayama up the ramp towards the door till Crow ran up and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so Megan you're not taking my child away from me again." Crow growled he was pissed he wasn't going to lose Ayama again.

"Let go of me right this instance Crow I told you three years ago that if you around Ayama again I will put you in Faculty." Megan growled back.

"Try me" Crow said.

Yusei looked at the two not know what is going on, but he walked up and grabbed Crows hand that was hurting Megan's wirst because she was showing some signs of pain.


End file.
